List of Die Hard Scenario TV show episodes
This is a detailed list of all the Die Hard Scenario episodes from various TV shows out there. This list is incomplete. You can help us by expanding it. TV shows Alias "The Box" *Part One (January 20, 2002) *Part Two (February 10, 2002) When armed intruders take over SD-6 led by McKenas Cole (Quentin Tarantino), a man bent on exacting revenge on ex-boss Sloane, Sydney Bristow (Jennifer Garner) and her father Jack (Victor Garber) must work together to save their "colleagues". Meanwhile, Michael Vaughn (Michael Vartan) disobeys order to help Sydney and Jack avert the destruction of SD-6 headquarters and all its occupants. Almost Human "Are You Receiving?" (November 25, 2013) A high stakes terrorist attack by a gang of criminals is in progress in the center of the city. They take the occupants as hostages and hold the takeover on the 25th floor of an office building, and the terrorists demand a dangerous weapon in return for their lives. Against their superior's orders, Detectives Kennex (Karl Urban) and the cyborg Dorian (Michael Ealy) remain inside the building and make their way to the terrorists' hold out. To free the hostages before they all die they must risk their lives and work together like never before but soon find out that this was just plot was a diversion to take away police attention from the real crime scene - a palladium robbery. Angel The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Battlestar Galactica (2004) The Blacklist Buffy the Vampire Slayer Burn Notice CSI: NY "Snow Day" (May 16, 2007) Following the largest drug seizure in New York history, an Irish gang, led by Colm Gunn (Shane Brolly), infiltrated the CSI in an elaborate plot to reclaim a drug shipment after the bust, but CSI supervisor Mac Taylor (Gary Sinise), his second-in-command Stella Bonasera (Melina Kanakaredes) and Dr. Sheldon Hawkes (Hill Harper) are forced to take them on. Meanwhile, Danny Messer (Danny Messer) and Adam Ross (A.J. Buckley) are being held as a hostage at another location by the same gang. Due South Farscape Highlander JAG John Doe Leverage Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman MacGyver "Phoenix Under Siege" (January 5, 1987) MacGyver and his grandfather have plans to go to a hockey game. However, when they stop by the Phoenix Foundation to get the tickets, they discover terrorists attempting to blow up a bomb. NCIS: Los Angeles "Spiral" (January 5, 2015) A Los Angeles skyscraper was taken over by terrorists in a secret attempt to confiscate a deadly bio-weapon in a secret bio-lab and NCIS agent Callen (Chris O'Donnell) happens to be undercover inside the building. As Callen's fellow agents, Sam Hanna (LL Cool J), Kensi Blye (Daniela Ruah) and LAPD detective Marty Deeks (Eric Christian Olsen) infiltrated the building, they discover the building is wired to blow with explosives. So Callen and his fellow agents must stop the terrorists, save the hostages and prevent the bio-weapon from being in the wrong hands. No Ordinary Family The Sentinel Stargate SG-1 Stargate: Atlantis Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Star Trek: Enterprise Star Trek: The Next Generation "Starship Mine" (March 29, 1993) Arkaria administrator Orton (played by guest star Glenn Morshower) leads a group of terrorists in a plot to steal trilithium from the USS Enterprise-D. Orton and his guards hold most of the senior officers captive on the station while his associates boarded the Enterprise-D. Claiming to be station staff preparing the ship for the baryon sweep, they tried draining the warp core of the trilithium resin, only to discover that Captain Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) is still on-board. Picard manages to thwart the various henchmen including Devor (played by guest star Tim Russ). After killing off some of the mercenaries and one of the other mercs betraying another, Orton is captured back on his station when the android Lt. Commander Data uses Geordi La Forge's visor to emit a hypersonic pulse which would renders everyone save for Data unconscious. Star Trek: Voyager Star Wars: The Clone Wars SWAT Kats Third Watch Transformers Animated Unforgettable "Omega Hour" (May 2, 2014) When a group of criminals seized control of a building during a party sponsored by a mayor and demand a hefty ransom, Detective Carrie Wells (Poppy Montgomery), a New York cop with a rare medical condition that gives her the ability to visually remember everything, confronts the criminals and tries to thwart their plans as her boss Eliot Delson (Dallas Roberts) and friend Dr. Joanne Webster (Jane Curtin) are also inside the besieged building. Meanwhile, Lt. Al Burns (Dylan Walsh) works to find a way to get inside the building. Young Justice Comedy shows 3rd Rock from the Sun The Ben Stiller Show In one of the episodes for the short-lived comedy sketch series, the title comedian spoofs the endless barrage of Die Hard (which this is the 12th sequel for) sequels. Chuck "“Chuck vs. Santa Claus" (December 15, 2008) The Buy More retail store staff work on decorations for the annual Christmas holiday sale while watching a live car chase on TV. When Chuck's brother-in-law Devon and sister Ellie come over to the store to visit him, the car chase ends at the store with the perpetrator taking everyone at the store hostage. Sergeant Al Powell (with Reginald VelJohnson reprising the role) ends up helping diffusing the situation and later reveals to the protagonists that he's also the cousin of the store manager Big Mike. Michael Rooker also guest-stars as a L.A. hostage negotiator who has hidden connections to the show's recurring FULCRUM villainous spy agency as is revealed at the end of the episode. The Cleveland Show The Critic Dexter's Laboratory Entourage It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Mad About You In this episode, a hospital is closed off after their newest patient, Bruce Willis (playing himself), appears at the hospital after injuring himself on the latest Die Hard project. The Simpsons South Park Category:List Category:TV shows Category:Programs rated TV-MA Category:Programs rated TV-14 Category:Parodies Category:Die Hard in a Hospital scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Die Hard in Outer Space scenario movies Category:Die Hard Scenario films with chemical weapons unleashing Category:Animation Category:Programs rated TV-PG Category:Star Trek franchise Category:Die Hard scenario films with robots and cyborgs Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films involving a heist Category:2010 era releases Category:Spin-offs Category:Horror movies Category:Die Hard scenarios set in Los Angeles Category:Die Hard in a Elevator scenario movies Category:Films using the Real Time aspect Category:Die Hard on a Spaceship Category:Die Hard in a House scenario films Category:Films set in Chicago, Illinois